


Fake It Till You Make It

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto and Chie talk and bond a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=11782854#t11782854) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I'm craving for some Chie/Naoto. Anything goes, really, but I'd like fluff, whether established relationship or get-together, during the game or post-game when they inevitably end up both working in the police station._
> 
>  _Or, y'know, mindless smut. Run with it if you want._

The hair on the back of Naoto's neck was standing up and a careful look behind her confirmed what she already knew.

Chie was staring at her again.

There was a rather unreadable on her face, which made it all the more unsettling. A mixture of confusion and hesitation and something else Naoto couldn't put her finger on, a combination that revealed nothing despite the fact that it should have revealed everything. It was an aspect she had noticed in Yosuke as well, the ability to be completely transparent and somehow frustratingly opaque at the same time. Only Souji seemed able to see everything at once.

"It must be tough, huh?" Chie a made gesture the encompassed all of Naoto.

Ah, this topic. That was the meaning behind the poorly concealed staring then. She didn’t feel any surprise. Despite her decision to work with the group – the Investigation Team, Souji had corrected her politely, looking oddly proud about the ridiculous name – they knew each other only superficially, even with their insight into her problems concerning self-identity. Of what difficulties and worries they had shown to each other other, she had no idea. No one had volunteered the information and she wasn’t comfortable asking such a personal question, but she supposed it was only natural they'd be curious to learn more after hearing what her Shadow had revealed.

How then could she explain to Chie the years of resentment over having been born the wrong sex for her chosen profession, of having to hide herself and her gender and told to be ashamed of it, of the confusion and unease and the discrimination that was inherit in the system?

It was impossible, especially now, paired off as they were and looking for information. Supposedly looking for information; she'd seen Teddie, Yosuke, and Souji a moment ago down another street and she didn't believe eating beef bowls contributed to the investigation. "It's something I've gotten used to."

"It must be easier in the city. Out here in Inaba, I can't imagine how you'd find anything. Well…" Chie closed eye and tilted her head. "Maybe at Junes? But their selection is so small, they mostly have skirts, you know, and I can't imagine you wearing one."

Naoto felt like she'd stumbled over something, though she managed to keep her stride steady. "E-excuse me? I'm afraid I don’t follow."

"Your clothes, of course! How can you find anything cute that fits while still looking masculine? Unless you shop in the boys' section? That might work, but you'd have to go down a few sizes to get anything…"

Naoto chuckled. "Ah, I misunderstood what you were talking about. But you're correct; it's much easier to find something I feel comfortable wearing in the city."

"Kanji might be able to make you something."

"Doubtful." Kanji could barely look in her direction; the idea of him taking her measurements was embarrassing to imagine. "If for some reason I need to expand my wardrobe, I'm sure the selection at Junes will be adequate."

She hadn't expected to have a conversation about clothing with Chie of all people. Rise wouldn’t have come as a surprise and or even Yukiko, but Chie hadn't given her that impression. She'd have to reevaluate her.

She said as much and Chie laughed awkwardly. "That's not really my thing. Actually, I didn’t mean to talk about your clothes at all, but then that came into my head, about how you'd get them, and… Anyway, I was thinking you look really confident in them."

"Do I appear that way?"

Chie nodded. "Definitely, and that—that's really cool, you know? You look really in control, like you know what you're doing and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

Naoto adjusted her hat, hoping Chie wouldn't notice the heat in her cheeks. "I'm unsure of what to say to this. Thank you."

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm just saying what I think. That kind of confidence…" Chie bit her lip. "Can you teach someone that?"

"For yourself, I assume? I can't imagine why; you seem quite confident to me." As it was, Naoto was in no position to school anyone on self-confidence; she still needed time to recover from her ordeal with her Shadow. However, she must have been handling the situation better than she had thought for Chie to make such a comment.

"I…do I?" Chie blinked. "Ha, funny. Um, and thanks. Coming from someone like you that's… W-well, hey, aren't we supposed to be finding information? We should probably look for suspicious people. Like that guy! I'll go question him!"

Naoto held a hand out to stop her but Chie was already rushing forward. "Chie-senpai, wait!"

She spent the next five minutes trying to convince the old man in front of the temple that Chie was not a delinquent who needed to be charged with harassment. Afterwards, Chie simply punched a fist into her palm.

"No good this time, but we'll find something soon. Come on, let's go!"

Naoto followed. This was unlike any investigation she had undertaken before and she couldn't honestly say she would have picked this group of inexperienced teenagers as her first choice to work with, but there was something catching about Chie's enthusiasm.

"Confidence," she said suddenly, bringing Chie's attention to her, "is as much about faking it as really feeling it. Convince people you're sure of yourself, and they'll react to that whether it's true or not."

"Ah!" Chie grinned. "That makes sense, thanks."

"My pleasure." Naoto found herself returning the smile with one of her own.

Perhaps working with them wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
